


The Immortal Saga

by bopsie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, I have no idea where this idea came from, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopsie/pseuds/bopsie
Summary: Andy and Edward are half brothers (same mother different fathers) Andy is a demigod, Edward is a vampire (Sorry major twilight fans but the vamps do NOT sparkle). Each one thinks the others long dead... the only person who will recognize Andy hasn't seen him in person yet. How will the brothers adjust to the others majorly messed up lives?
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover that I decided to write, this is mostly about some of my OCs this is who they are:  
Andrew (Andy) Theseus Masen Jackson Whitmore, son of Elizabeth Masen and Poseidon  
Elena Collins, daughter of Athena and Jarvis Collins  
Alexandra Wolfe, daughter of Freya Wolfe and Ares  
Senka (Sen, Ka, or Shadow (She hates that one)) Avery, daughter of Demeter and Soko Avery  
Ohanzee (Shadow or Zee) Stone, son of Anpaytoo Stone and Hades  
Christoper (Chris or Sparky) White, son of Maria White and Zeus

_ August 19th, 1918 Chicago _

_ It was another unbearable day in Chicago, the sun’s light was shining through the curtains into a small bedroom. A young boy of about ten years old was curled up under a thin sheet, his messy black hair spilled over the white pillow, his deep breathing the only sound in the room. Suddenly the sound of piano music filled the air of the house, the young boy groaned and opened his startling blue eyes, throwing the sheet off of him he rolled to his feet. _

_ Stretching his arms over his head he yawned and walked to the door, opening it to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. His stomach rumbled as he walked down the stairs towards the sound and smell, at the piano sat his older brother, swaying along to the notes he was playing, the young boy rolled his eyes and walked towards him, once he was close enough to the piano he slammed his fist down onto one of the keys and runs towards the kitchen laughing. _

_ “Andrew! You little brat!” The older boy yelled and gave chase to the ten year old, chasing him into the kitchen. _

_ “Glory Hound!” Andrew yelled back and hid behind his mother, grinning. _

_ “Edward, Andrew, stop it both of you.” Elizabeth, their mother said, scolding the two boys. _

_ “Yes Mother.” The two boys said. _

  


_ “You have got to stop being so immature, Andy, you’re ten years old, it’s time to grow up. When I join the army you will have to take care of mother. That means no more getting into trouble.” Edward said, glaring at his ten year old brother. _

_ “But I didn’t do anything! I was just sitting in class and all of a sudden the desk next to me just caught on fire! I wasn’t even trying to get in trouble!” Andy said, throwing his hands into the air. _

_ “Yeah right, desks do not catch fire on their own.” Edward said, running his hand through his hair. _

_ “Only mother believes me.” Andy muttered. _

_ “That is going to stop now, you’re not a five year old anymore, you need to grow up!” Edward said. _

_ “Glory Hound.” Andy muttered and sulked after his brother. _

  


_ September 15th, 1918 _

_ Andy sat between his mother and brother, both of them were dying because of Spanish Influenza. The hospital was full of sick people, doctors and nurses running around helping people. The ten year old had his knees pulled up to his chest, looking between his mother and brother, his eyes welled up with unshed tears as he sat there, helpless. _

_ “No change, young one?” A blonde doctor asked. _

_ Andy shook his head, looking up to the doctor, he was average height with blonde hair and odd colored eyes, they were golden in color. _

_ “Okay, I’ll take a look at them.” The doctor said, walking into the room and coming to stand beside his mother. Andy heard a whispered conversation, and a promise to try, then heard his mother sigh, and the doctor called for a nurse. Andy’s mother was dead. His brother was dying, he was alone. Andy fell asleep with his head on his brother’s bed, silent sobs wracking his small body as he cried. Then suddenly a comforting presence filled the room, and oddly enough the scent of salt water, the young boy lifted his tear stained face to see a middle aged man in the oddest clothes he had ever seen stood in front of him, “Who are you?” He squeaked out. _

_ “I’m Posiedon, Greek god of the Sea, and several other domains, but that’s not important, what is important is that you come with me to somewhere safe.” Posiedon said and held out his hand. Andy thought about it for a moment then looking at his brother, then took the offered hand. _

Present Day, Long Island Sound, New York

“Andy! Andy! Open the Gods damned door!” Was the first thing I woke up to this morning. I groaned and rolled out of the bunk bed I called my own in cabin number three. I stretched and grabbed a clean camp shirt from the floor and shrugged it on and walked towards the door, upon opening it, a hand grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me out of the cabin.

“Well good morning to you too, Elena.” I muttered, glaring at the blonde haired girl in front of me.

“Whatever Fish Brain! Chiron wants us in the Big House.” Elena said.

“Great… what does he want now? Dammit it better not be another quest, I made it clear after the last on that I was done.” I said, glaring.

“I think it is and we are all going, whether you like it or not.” Elena said.

“And who do you mean by all?” I asked.

“You, me, Chris, Ohanzee, Senka, and Alex. Basically all us half immortals.” Elena said.

“Great I get to deal with Sparky and the Shadows…” I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me.

“You know those two hate it when you call them that.” Elena said, dryly.

“Not my fault that both of their names mean shadow.” I said, sticking my tongue out at Elena.

“You two are _ always _ late.” Called out an native american boy.

“Oh shut it, Ohanzee, you are just as late as us.” I said, rolling my eyes at him.

“Hey for the record, I’ve been helping my father in the Underworld, time is different there.” Ohanzee said, rolling his eyes back.

“He does have a point.” Elena said.

“I guess.” I said, sighing.

“So any clue what is going on?” Ohanzee asked.

“Another quest…” I said trailing off.

“Not again. Last time this happened you, Chris, and I almost wiped Africa off the map.” Ohanzee said.

“Don’t remind me, we are _ never _ trying that again.” I said, groaning.

“To this day I still have no clue what you three did… it’s driving me crazy. I could of helped you three.” Elena said.

“No offense Wise Ass but if you tried to help us we’d still be waiting.” Ohanzee said, smirking.

“I have to agree.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Dick heads.” Elena muttered.

“You three finally showed up? Chiron and Mr.D are pacing.” Said a tall girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

“Senka, you know those two are always late.” Said another girl, she was rather short, black hair and hazel eyes.

“Oh give them a break, you two know this why bother pointing it out every time?” A blonde boy asked, he was floating a few inches off the ground.

“Children, please stop.” Chiron said, the centaur looked tired and he was rubbing his head.

“You okay, Chiron?” I asked, the centaur had become like a second father to him.

“Honestly Andy, I’m not, I don’t like the fact that I have to send you six to a different state for gods knows how long. Who knows want can happen.” Chiron said, tail swishing.

“What do you mean?” Ohanzee asked.

“You six are being sent to Washington state, Forks, to be exact. There you six will have to help someone I just don’t know who… “ The old centaur said.

“Great, this will be interesting.” Senka said, rolling her eyes.

“I have to agree with that.” Alex said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Go pack your bags… Zues has cleared you six to fly to Forks.” Chiron said.

The six half immortal demigods looked at each other and then each ran to their cabins to pack.

  


As soon as the plane landed at the airport, Ohanzee and I gave sighs of relief, causing the others to start laughing at us. Both of us growled at them and took turns slapping them upside their heads, glaring. The others glared and started chasing us, we ran through the airport laughing and causing a ruckus.

“Not...funny.. Guys.” I said out of breath.

“Yeah.” Ohanzee said.

The others glared at us and slapped us upside the head.

“Ow!” We said together, rubbing our head.

“Andy, Elena, Alex, Chris, um Sinka and O-handzee?” A man called out to us, he was wearing a police uniform.

“It’s Senka.” Senka said, smiling gently.

“Oh sorry, it’s just an unusual name.” The man said.

“My name is said as O-han-zee.” Ohanzee said.

“Also an unusual name, the native americans I know all have easily pronounced names.” The man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ohanzee just looked at him, “If it helps… my name means ``Shadow``.” He muttered.

“That does help,” The man said clearing his throat. “My name is Charlie Swan, I’m the one that is to take you six to your house, so follow me.” He said and turned and started walking.

The six of us followed him, glad that Charlie brought a minivan, once we piled our bags into the back and got in we started traveling. Charlie pointed out places like the highschool we would be attending -unfortunately might I add?- The diner the kids often hang out at… that pretty much was all there was to Forks, he did say most of the kids would go to Port Angeles for more things to do.

“Where does that road lead too?” I asked, pointing to a road that branched off the main road.

“That? That one leads to Doctor Cullen’s house, him and his wife have five or so children, they are all adopted, and you’ll be going to school with them.” Charlie said.

“Oh, so they live out there then? That road doesn’t look like it’s short.” Ohanzee said.

“Yep, if you ask me they are one odd family, Doctor Cullen doesn’t look like he’s in his forties.” Charlie said.

Elena and I looked at each other, having what others liked to call ‘The Conversation’. Elena and I could tell what the other was thinking just by looking at each other and with facial movements… it’s kinda hard to explain… like I can raise one eyebrow and that can mean either a ‘are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ or a ‘what is it?’ Like I said, it’s hard to explain. We came to an agreement to look out for this ‘Cullen’ family… seeing as monsters could change the way they look and all.

“So here we are… six bedroom house, fully furnished and all bills being paid monthly, a six car garage with cars in it… keys are by the door, these are for you all,” Charlie said, pulling out several items from the front seat. “Keys to the house, your school books, driver’s licenses, laptops and cell phones.” He proceeded to hand the smaller items out and helping us unload.

“Well, you guys are all set, school starts Monday, so you have two days to get used to everything.” Charlie said, after about an hour or two helping us put stuff away.

“Thanks Mr. Swan.” Elena said, smiling.

“No problem, if you guys need anything my number is in the phone book.” Charlie said and left the house, the sound of the minivan growing faint after a while.

“So Andy, Ohanzee, you two go patrol… I’d choose wolves to get around faster, howl if you see anything, I’ll be tracking you two with the ShellPhones that Leo built. Growl or snarl if you see anything that we should conceive as a threat.” Elena said, pulling out a Demibook. 

You see, us demigods give off a certain scent and for some reason electronics bigger than an iPod is like GPS for monsters, so thanks to one Leo Valdez, we now have ShellPhones or Demibooks, cell phones and laptops that do not give off a signal to monsters.

“On it Elena, the rest of you can start on dinner.” I said.

Ohanzee and I jumped out of the house and shifted into wolves, both of us were black in color but our eyes were the only way someone could tell us apart. I went one way, and Ohanzee went the other, the plan was to meet up in the middle then make our way back to the house. The first thing I noticed was that the woods were eerily quiet… not a bird was singing, it was the middle of the day, so they should be making noise. The second thing I noticed was an odd smell seemed to cover the woods, I couldn’t place it… it smelled kinda familiar to me, which I thought was odd.

I kept on walking, making sure to take into account everything I noticed, which was literally just trees… lots of trees, not even a deer trail was to be found. I eventually came to a small creek, I lowered my head to lap at the cool water when I heard voices. I inched closer, wishing the creek was just a tad deeper.

“Did you see that bear Emmett took down? It was huge!” A blonde girl said, watching two boys circling each other.

“Rosalie… we were there.” A brown haired boy said, he was laying on a rock watching the two boys also.

“Rose, you know Edward doesn’t care about stuff like that. He’s too busy gearing up for school.” A big guy said, grinning at the blonde girl.

“Shut it Emmett.” Edward muttered.

“Does anyone else smell salt water?” A blonde boy asked, sniffing the air.

At that comment I stiffened, there was no way in Hades they could smell that! I was downwind! Just then I heard Ohanzee howl, the four kids in front of me stiffened, then I seen the house, three more people ran out of the house… faster than should have been possible… like they weren’t there then they where.

“Did I hear a wolf howl?” The older blonde man asked.

“Yes, but it was on our land, and Jasper smelled salt water, and I do too… I also hear a heartbeat nearby.” Edward said.

“Salt water? Out here?” A beautiful woman with a kind face asked.

The blonde man tilted his head to the side, then he looked right at me… I stiffened and laid my ears flat against my head. The others saw him and turned too, I growled and turned around and howled, running off, I heard them giving chase… then they were right behind me, I turned and snarled and turned around and stood my ground. The people stopped and stared at me like they couldn’t believe I just did that.

“Wolf, you either are an idiot, or have a death wish.” The one called Emmett snarled.

“What do you want to do Carlisle?” The one called Edward asked.

Right when Carlisle was about to speak, Ohanzee decided to crash into me. I yelped and glared at him, “Gods dammit, Ohanzee!” I growled at him, shocking the people in front of us.

“I did hear that right, right? He just talked?” Emmett said, dumbfounded.

“Sorry Andy… but the others just called… we have a problem.” Ohanzee said, coughing.

“I’m beginning to think they aren’t like the others.” Carlisle said, shaking his head.

“What kind of problem?” I asked, glaring.

“Incoming!” Was yelled and four more people landed on me.

“Sorry Andy! Um… bull head is after us.” Chris said, standing up.

“Great.” I muttered as a loud bellow could be heard.

“Um you six? What was that?” Carlisle asked, looking at the four kids and the two wolves.

“Trust me, Sir… you don’t want to know, now if you will excuse us… we will be running now.” Elena said and the six of us took off towards the bellowing.

“Did that just happen?” Emmett asked.

“I believe we will be finding out who those kids and wolves are.” Carlisle said.

The others nodded and they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy**

Monday morning came too fast, like faster than I would of liked. I groaned and stretched as I grabbed my backpack, iPod, headphones, and a poptart, and a bottle of Coca-Cola. I walked to the garage and slid into the driver's seat of a shiny black Shelby Mustang Cobra, I had bought it with a credit card from the gods… it was endless. The passenger door opened and the front seat was pulled back and Chris got into the back seat, followed by Ohanzee, the two holding hands.

“You two better not make out back there.” Elena said, as she got in beside me.

“How are you and Andy not a couple? Like you two are attached at the hip sometimes.” Chris asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

“We dated once… we lasted what? Less than a week?” I asked, looking at Elena.

“We lasted exactly four days. We tried it, we work better as best friends. Besides, I’m into Senka.” Elena said, matter of factly.

“Who are you into, Andy?” Ohanzee asked.

I looked at them from the rear view mirror, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m into guys, just haven’t found the right one.” I said, nonchalantly.

“Oh come on! You have to tell us!” The couple in the back said. 

“Nope.” I said and turned the car on, pulling out behind Alex in her F-150 truck.

“Elena! Who is Andy into?” Chris asked, bouncing up and down.

“Sorry, I know but I’m not telling.” Elena said, punching Andy’s arm playfully.

“You two suck!” The couple pouted.

I looked over at Elena, nodding my thanks to her. She smiled and placed her hand on my knee and squeezed it gently, our way of saying ‘no problem.’ Oh she knew alright that the one -or ones- I wanted were currently making out in the backseat.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school, heads turned towards our direction. Kids started whispering excitedly pointing in our direction. I gripped the steering wheel and gave a small growl. “Looks like we are already popular.” I muttered.

“Better get this over with.” Elena said.

“Bitch please… we’re all fabulous!” Ohanzee said.

Elena and I looked at him… then we both busted out laughing and got out of the car, cackling like hyenas, holding our sides.

“What did the lover boys say this time?” Alex asked, leaning against her truck.

“Apparently we’re all fabulous.” I managed to say after calming down.

Senka and Alex looked at each other then we all busted out laughing again. The six of us walked towards the building, laughing and joking. We ignored all the whistles and pointing, but none of us missed the five kids from Friday standing in front of us. We stopped and stood our ground, all of us with unimpressed eyebrows raised.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the new bunch of students.” The blonde girl said, looking rather unimpressed.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Queen Let’s Be A Bitch.” I shot back sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

The crowded students gawked at me, I smirked at that and raised an eyebrow. The Bitchy blonde stared at me like she wanted to rip my head of.

“No one speaks to my girl like that, Punk.” The one that I remember was called Emmett said, showing his teeth.

“No one speaks to Andy like that without getting it thrown back into their faces.” Elena said, smirking. But I didn’t miss her eyes shooting towards the brown haired boy and to me and back again. And neither did the other boy, he glared at her then turned towards me, as soon as he looked at me he adopted a thoughtful look on his face.

“You two look alike.” Elena pointed out, simply and the six of us walked past them.

I growled and shoved the two closest boys out of my way, shocking them and walked on, hearing Chris and Ohanzee growl at them too.

Once we entered the school we all rolled our eyes at the childishness of those kids. We all fist bumped each other before we headed our separate ways for classes.

I was glad when lunch rolled around, I was highly tempted to see if the others would want to go home for the day. Mingling with people was tiring. I was walking towards the parking lot to grab something from my car, when I was yanked backwards by two ice cold hands. I yelped, spun around and brought out my sword, disguised as a click pen, I clicked the top once and the four foot bronze sword sprang forth. My attacked gasped from shock and let me go, I looked up and seen it was the brown haired boy and that Emmett guy.

“The hell?” Was all I heard before I was disarmed and drug over to a silver Volvo. I was thrown into the back, smacking into Chris.

“Glad you could join us…” Ohanzee said, glaring at the blonde guy.

“What the Hades is going on here?” I asked, rubbing my wrists.

“Beats me… Blondie here isn’t much of a talker.” Chris said.

“Sparky, Shadow, Fish Brain?” Elena asked, being brought over with Senka and Alex and the two other girls.

“Hey Wise Ass, Sen, and Alex. They kidnap you guys too?” I asked.

“Well no… Rosalie and Alice asked us to come out.”

“Judging by the look you three are giving us, the boys went caveman style on you?” The short girl asked, smiling some.

“Boys.” Rosalie said.

The six boys all glared at her.

“So… what the hell do you five want?” I asked after a while.

“What the hell are you six?” Was the first question asked, by the blonde boy.

“How about we start by giving each other our names first?”Elena asked.

“Good idea, I’m Rosalie, or Queen Bitch according to him.” Rosalie said, pointing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

“Andrew Theseus Ma-Whitmore, behave yourself!” Elena snapped, stopping herself short of saying my real surname.

I glared at her, with an unimpressed eyebrow raised.

“Burn dude.” Chris said, grinning.

“Go fuck your boyfriend.” I growled.

“That one is Andy, he really isn’t that much of a dickhead.” Elena said.

“I can talk for myself you know Wise Ass.” I muttered.

“I’m Emmett.” The bulky boy said.

“Ohanzee.” Ohanzee said, nodding to the next person.

“Edward.” The brown haired boy said.

“I’m Chris but you can call me Sparky if you want.” Chris said.

“Jasper.” The blonde boy said.

“I’m Senka.” Senka said.

“Alexandra, but I go by Alex and believe me, none of you want to call me by my full name.” Alex said.

“I’m Alice.” The short girl said.

“Elena, or Wise Ass according to those five.” Elena said.

“Okay… now that we know each other's names, what the hell are you five?” I asked, smirking.

“Trust us, you wouldn’t believe us.” Jasper chuckled.

“Try us. I bet we have seen just about anything you throw at us.” I challenged back.

“We’re… vampires.” Rosalie said, looking at us.

“Vampires? Like Dracula?” I asked.

“Not exactly… we don’t have fangs, nor do we drink human blood.” Jasper said.

“Interesting.” Elena said.

“Dear gods you five are going to be studied like lab rats now.” Alex said.

“Now what are you six?” Edwards asked, smirking.

“Demigods.” I muttered.

“Demigods? I thought those were myths.” Edward said.

“I wish it was.” I said.

“But thats awesome!” Emmett said.

Chris, Ohanzee, and I just looked at him, the forlorn looks we sent Emmett made him shiver and look away.

“It sounds awesome.” He muttered.

“It’s not… I was seven when I got thrown into the godly world… I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve almost died on quests. Not to mention all the friends I’ve lost to battles, or stray monster attacks, or the amount of little kids that want to hear about battles that I’ve fought and all the hero stuff I’ve done.” I said, staring out the window.

The others looked at me with varying degrees of shock.

“Lets not forget that we are literal monster food… Andy here has a warrant out for his head by every monster he’s killed… several times might I add… and he’s also been to hell and back  _ alone _ .” Ohanzee said.

“How are you six still alive?” Jasper asked.

“We’re all half immortal.” Elena said.

“So when were all of you born?” Alice asked.

“I was born around the time the first Americans landed on North america… we didn’t keep track of time back then.” Ohanzee said.

“Alex and I were born around the same time of World War one.” Chris said.

“Senka and I were born in the seventeen hundreds.” Elena said.

“Early nineteen hundreds for me.” I said.

“So you guys just randomly settled here?” Rosalie asked.

“No, our oracle had a prophecy… but the problem is that none of us have actually heard it.” Elena said.

“Which means until the gods decided to let us know the lines, we’re pretty much coming in blind.” I said.

“Harsh.” Emmett said.

“You have no idea.” Ohanzee said.

“So how did you guys become immortal?” Alice asked.

As the others started in on their stories of how they became immortal, my mind started to wander off. The mention of Tartarus threw me back into the pit and all the horrors I’d seen, and to the time in the pit that I can’t remember, every time I try I get a searing headache.

“Thinking of the Pit again?” Elena asked after I grabbed my head in pain.

“Sadly.” I muttered.

“So Andy how did you become immortal?” Emmett asked.

“I can’t remember… all I can remember is that I'd just turned seventeen and I was assigned a quest. Elena, and Alex went with me on that one. I managed to get separated from them, somehow ended up in Tartarus for months before I found a way out.” I said.

“How do you get assigned to a quest?” Jasper asked.

“You have to receive a prophecy from the Oracle… many go insane after speaking with her…” Elena said. 

“Lovely.” Edward snarked.

“You have  _ no _ idea.” I snarked back.

“Andrew.” Elena warned.

“So how did you get out of Tartarus?” Alice asked.

“Luckily Ohanzee knew where the Doors of Death were at the time so him and Sparky took off and picked me up… we almost wiped Africa off the map.” I said.

“How?” Jasper asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Chris said.

“For the record, we still have no idea what they did either. Andy was still mortal when this happened.” Elena said.

  
  
  


** _Edward_ **

The drive home from school was interesting to say the least. The five of us speculated on the arrival of the six demigods, we were all thinking along the same lines, the one called Andy was hiding something… and Elena knew it but wasn’t spilling the beans. Rosalie was mad because she couldn’t charm the daughter of Athena into telling her what she knew about this Andy guy.

“I just don’t get it, you all heard Elena corrected herself.” Rose said.

“Yeah, I think we’ll ask Esme to do some research on them. Maybe she can help us figure them out.” Jasper said.

“We could always hold them down till they tell us.” Emmett said, rolling his shoulders.

“I doubt that will work, Em. I got the impression of Andy being as stubborn as Edward.” Alice said.

“Hey!” I said, pouting.

The other roared with laughter.

“Why do I put up with you four?” I asked myself turning onto the driveway.

Behind us a black mustang cobra with the windows down and loud music blasting through the speakers, followed by a red ford f-150 truck drove on past our driveway turning at the next turn off.

“Well one of them likes good music at least.” Jasper said, shaking his head.

“If you can call that music.” I muttered and pulled into the garage.

Once we entered the house we walked into the living room, finding Carlisle and Esme reading. They both looked up and Esme shot us a smile.

“How was the first day of school?” She asked.

We all groaned.

“That bad, huh?” Carlisle asked, smirking over the back of the couch.

“Not  _ that _ bad.” I said.

“Then why all the groaning?” Carlisle asked.

“Because we can’t figure out why six  _ demigods _ showed up in Forks. And two of them are hiding something.” Rose said.

“Did you just say ‘demigod’?” Carlisle asked.

“Yeah why?” I asked.

“Because I just remembered, I’ve smelled that scent before… the salt water scent.” Carlilse said.

The others looked at Carlisle confused. I can't help but read his mind, I see me dying of the flu, but then the memory focuses on a young boy with his head on my bed, fighting back tears. Carlisle spoke and the boy shot up and looked at him, the scent of salt water filled his nose.

“I had a brother?” I asked.

“You did, after your mother died and I was making plans to change you I was going to take the boy… but I came back and he was gone, and the scent of salt water was stranger than before.” Carlisle said.

“Could it be possible that one is Edward’s brother?” Esme asked.

“It could be… they did say that they were half immortal.” Rose said.

“All we can do it watch them closely. We shouldn’t just jump to conclusions. You four know Edward, you know his mannerisms, how he looks when he’s amused, this demigod could have similar if not the same, we can’t just go on they look alike, there’s loads of people who have similar facial features that are not remotely related.” Carlisle said.

The five of us nodded.

“In the meantime, I will try to dig up any info on these guys… we don’t trouble.” Carlisle said.

“Right.” Esme said.

“So we basically do nothing?” I asked, I was mad that this random brat that showed up could  _ quite possibly  _ be my brother who I didn’t even remember having.

“Basically.” Carlisle said.


End file.
